


Up All Night

by writersbane



Series: Just Between Us [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bicurious energy, Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sebastian is kinda a dom, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and Sam is just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersbane/pseuds/writersbane
Summary: You’ve never hung out with them by yourself before. Abigail has always been a buffer and without her, you feel a little weird playing Never Have I Ever with Sam and Sebastian. The alcohol helps. But maybe a bit too much, because before you can stop yourself, liquid courage lets the words “Never have I ever had a threesome” slip out of your mouth.
Relationships: Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Sam/Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Just Between Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903045
Comments: 29
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Disclaimer: This is in no way related to any of my other fics lol

It’s honestly Abigail’s fault. After all, she’s the one that suggested you all have a chill night playing drinking games in Sebastian’s basement. Though you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t been looking forward to it. With all the fall preparations on the farm beginning to drive you mad, you were thrilled about having a night to let loose and have some fun. Except fun is the last thing that runs through your mind when a text from Abigail pops up in the group chat. 

_Can’t make it. Shit with my dad. Sorry._

The feeling that washes over you isn’t quite dread, but it does leave a sour taste in your mouth because, naturally, you’re already waiting for her in Sebastian’s basement, sitting on his couch with a beer in hand. 

His basement is a bit drafty no matter the season, but with fall quickly approaching, the chill is a lot less refreshing and more annoying as it bites at your toes through your socks. Luckily, the rest of you is fairly warm since you’ve been drinking to cope with the awkward tension in the room. You’ve never hung out with them by yourself before. Abigail has always been a buffer and without her, you feel a little weird playing Never Have I Ever with Sam and Sebastian. The alcohol helps. But maybe a bit too much, because before you can stop yourself, liquid courage lets the words “Never have I ever had a threesome” slip out of your mouth. 

Sam laughs, assuming you’re just playing the game, but from the way Sebastian eyes you as he takes a sip of his beer, he knows.

“Okay, your turn,” You quickly say, turning to Sam. He’s sitting next to you on the couch, leaning forward so his forearms rest on the tops of his thighs. Thankfully, he doesn’t appear affected by your abrupt statement, but when you notice Sebastian still looking at you out of the corner of your eye, the back of your neck starts to heat. 

“Just ask what you want to ask,” Sebastian says with an edge to his voice.

“I don’t know what you mean,” you respond, hoping they think the flush spreading across your cheeks is from the alcohol and not embarrassment. 

Sebastian simply stares at you, the hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Am I missing something here?” Sam says, looking between you two with narrow eyes.

His grin grows wider. “She wants to have a threesome with us.” 

“What?” Sam shoots Sebastian a look of confusion like he’s the one misinterpreting. “No way. She was just playing the game.” He turns back to you. “Right?”

You are suddenly overcome with nausea. You swallow the lump in your throat, shifting on the couch as you contemplate how to make it out of this situation unscathed. But you’re too far past saving yourself at this point, and instead of wasting energy trying to defend yourself, you simply shrug. 

The focus in Sebastian’s eyes doesn’t let up. “Go on,” he says, still smiling. “Say what you meant.”

You hesitate, biting your lip. Knowing Sebastian’s persistence, he won’t let this slide. So instead, you give in. “I just sometimes think about what it’d be like to be fucked by two hot guys.” You shrug again, eyes glancing between them. “That’s all.”

Sebastian’s smirk grows wider and you begin to consider the possibility that he’s not trying to embarrass you, but has his own agenda.

Meanwhile, Sam’s fidgeting nervously beside you. He leans back against the couch and starts bouncing his right leg. “Fuck,” he says, eyes darting between the two of you. “This isn't happening. Is it?”

Sebastian lifts his beer to his lips, then shrugs. “It could be interesting.”

Sam lets out a heavy sigh. “I'm gonna need a lot more alcohol.”

“We don't want you to get all sloppy, Sam,” Sebastian says, smiling behind his beer.

“Oh my god, you _are_ being serious.”

“Unless you don't want to,” you cut in. They both turn to you and the attention makes your heart hammer against your ribs. You clear your throat. “I just don't want to make either of you uncomfortable.”

Without much thought, Sebastian says, “I'm in.” He looks over at his friend seated next to you. “Sam?”

“Uh, I dunno.”

Silence fills the room. Sam’s leg is still bouncing, but he’s staring at you with curiosity in his green eyes, lips slightly parted. You take it as a sign to move closer. You lean in, resting a hand on the couch beside him and watch as his gaze drifts down to your mouth. His throat bobs, shoulders tense as you bring your other hand up to his face.

“It's okay,” you say softly, lips almost brushing his. “We'll take it slow. If you want to stop at any point then say so.”

You’re so close you can hear his breath hitch. He swallows again, wetting his lips. “Okay.” 

Your mouth curves up into a smile, then you kiss him. You’re slow at first, gentle even, as you don’t want to push him too far, but then he reaches up and cradles your face, pulling you closer. You deepen the kiss, parting his lips as your mouth slides over his, tongue brushing over his bottom lip. A soft, strangled sound escapes him. It’s not quite a moan. At least not yet. You lean in closer, hand moving to fist the front of his shirt, but break away when the spot beside you shifts. You turn your head over your shoulder and lock eyes with Sebastian. His pupils are blown wide. Eyes glossy, hungry. 

Sam’s lips trail across your jaw and you lean into him, eyes fluttering shut. Sebastian delicately moves the hair off your shoulder and presses his lips to your neck. He’s more eager than Sam is, sucking and biting at your skin. You let out a breathy sigh, heat already starting to pool between your legs. The sensation clouds your mind and you feel light-headed, overcome by this rush, this thrill of having two sets of lips on your skin. 

Hands lift your shirt overhead. Sam finds your mouth again and he presses hard against your mouth, sucking at your lower lip. You shiver when Sebastian moves his lips back to the sensitive part of your neck, then across your shoulder, sucking hard enough to bruise. His hand moves to your hip then slides down your front to work open the fly on your jeans. You shift your hips, desperately seeking a way to ease the pulsing between your thighs, and when he circles over the soaked fabric of your panties, you throw your head back and moan. 

Sebastian chuckles when you arch into his hand, but your concentration is shot, your head spinning. You can feel your own slickness as he moves his hand over you, and you’re not sure if the alcohol is to blame, but it feels like fire is blooming under your skin. You lean back against his chest, fingers gripping the front of Sam’s shirt, but then he pulls his hand away. 

You whimper. Heart racing, skin flushed. 

“Tell us how you want to be fucked,” Sebastian whispers in your ear, the roughness in his voice sending a chill down your spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read my other fics, you know I love me a cliffhanger 😉 lol


	2. Chapter 2

You're not surprised that Sebastian likes to watch, but you are annoyed he's the only one still clothed. There's a dark fascination in his eyes as he looks down at you, the outline of his hard cock clearly visible through his black boxer briefs. The attention makes your skin feel hot, your mind feel hazy. You’re still a little self-conscious about your naked body being splayed out on his bed, and with Sam's face currently buried between your legs, you feel especially exposed. 

Sam's honestly better with his hands than his mouth, but you still mewl when he swirls his tongue around your clit. He has two fingers inside of you, slowly working them in a steady rhythm, drawing out the tension coiling in your pelvis. You moan as you grind your hips against his mouth, reaching down to comb your fingers through his blond hair. You’re so close. Teetering right on the edge, but still not quite there. _More,_ you want to beg. _Please._ But you bite the words back, embarrassed at how desperate and needy these two have managed to make you. 

Sebastian seems to read your mind. He leans over and kisses you, swallowing the moan you let out when his thumb lightly brushes over your perked nipple. His mouth slides down to your jaw, then your neck. You sigh when his teeth scrape down your chest, and when he sucks your nipple into his mouth, you unravel. A choked moan escapes your lips, but all you can focus on is how hard you’re clenching around Sam’s fingers, how the feeling is almost too much. 

You barely have time to catch your breath before Sam moves up your body, licking a trail up your stomach to your other nipple. His rigid cock slides against the inside of your thigh, smearing precum across your skin, and with the little concentration you have left, you reach down and brush the tip of his cock over your entrance. He smiles against your skin, tilting his hips, then moans as he slides into you. Your head falls back, eyes fluttering shut as he presses your hips flush. _Fuck,_ is the only word, the only thought that can describe the heavenly feeling that begins to build as he moves inside you. 

Sebastian looks between the two of you then tilts your face back to his, capturing your mouth in a kiss. He holds your jaw steady in his hand, and there’s an alluring power to the gesture that makes a spark of heat spread across your body. You reach over and palm his cock, rubbing him over his underwear. He arches into your touch and you can feel a dribble of precum smear underneath the fabric. 

“Take these off,” you say, smiling against his mouth. “Or are you gonna let Sam have all the fun?” 

He chuckles, voice low and gravelly, then moves to slide his underwear down his lean legs. You turn your head to watch him. His cock looks so incredibly hard with precum beading at the tip that it makes you salivate, and before he can properly settle on the bed beside you, you pull him into your mouth. The taste of him makes you moan. Sebastian groans as he bucks his hips forward, gently brushing the hair away from your face. His thumb traces over your cheek as you bring him to the back of your throat, and when you peer up at him, he sighs, “You’re so pretty.” 

You turn your attention away from Sebastian when you feel Sam's grip tighten on your hips. His movements slow, his thrusts turning into more of a sway. 

"Shit," he says, breath ragged. "I'm close."

He shivers when you reach up and slide a hand down his chest. "It's okay, you can come." His green eyes grow wide as he watches you bite your lip, the corners of your mouth turning up into a smile. "I want you to fill me up."

Sam groans at that. He respositions, leaning forward to pull one of your nipples into his mouth, then picks up the pace. He pounds into you, thrusting hard as his hand digs into the back of your thigh. You watch him for a moment then take Sebastian back into your mouth. The tension between your hips builds again, but Sam’s hips start to stutter before you can reach your peak. A stifled moan escapes him as he presses flush against you, and you hum in approval when you feel his hot cum spill inside you. 

He lies down next to you when he's finished, his chest rising and falling as he tries to catch his breath. You turn to him and reach up to brush the sweat-dampened hair off his forehead. His gaze softens when your eyes meet. 

"Was that okay?" He asks, panting. 

"Better than okay," You nod before leaning over to kiss him, the taste of yourself still lingering on his lips. 

Sebastian’s hand moves down your body to between your legs. You moan against Sam’s mouth when you feel his fingers on your center, smearing the slick mess over your skin. His fingers dip into you before dragging up to your clit, rubbing in slow circles. You pulse with the need to come again, and your hips practically tilt on their own, coaxing him to slip his fingers inside. But then the sensation stops. You break from the kiss, turning your head over your shoulder, and the intensity in Sebastian’s gaze makes your breath hitch. There is a curiosity in his eyes that is downright sinful and you’re not sure what’s come over him until you notice his fingers inches away from your face. They’re so wet that they glisten and the mere thought of what he wants you to do with them makes your entire body flush. You meet his eyes again, watching the mischief swirl in his dark irises, then you part your lips. 

"That's so hot," Sam groans against your neck as he watches you suck Sebastian's fingers into your mouth. A thrill races up your spine when the salt hits your tongue, but it’s the way Sebastian’s holding your gaze that makes you ache. 

He swiftly withdraws his fingers then reaches back down between your legs, except this time he doesn’t bother teasing you. You gasp when he slides his fingers inside you, curling them and pumping them mercilessly. You rock against his hand, muttering under your breath as you chase after the tension burning between your hips. _“Please.”_

Sebastian slows. “Please what?” He says with that same rough edge in his voice. 

Your dignity is long gone at this point so you’re not shy when you respond with, “Fuck me already.”

Sam laughs as he looks between the two of you, his lips still pressed against the sensitive spot on your neck. You're expecting Sebastian to make some malicious retort or make you beg, but he moves between your legs without a single complaint. The moan you let out when he’s sheathed inside you is low and guttural like the sound has been summoned from the deepest parts of your body. He’s not as big as Sam is, but the curve of him hits a spot that makes your vision blur. You reach up and claw at his shoulders as Sam’s mouth moves backs to yours. Sebastian’s rough when he pushes your legs apart to spread you wider, and when his hand shifts, fingers dipping down between your cheeks, you moan louder. 

“You like that, huh?” His mouth curves up as he rubs over your ass, smearing the mess of you and Sam between your cheeks. “Is this what you’ve been wanting? For me to fuck you in the ass?” 

Your face is burning, but through ragged breaths, you manage to say, “Yes.”

You whimper when he pulls out of you, but a moan finds its way back to your lips when you feel an unexplainable tightness between your legs. It stings a little at first, but then the pressure swells, pulsing in a way that has you arching your back. Sebastian lifts your leg and rests your ankle on his shoulder. He inches further inside you and you throb at the fullness, at the depravity of it all. Sam kisses you harder as he reaches down to rub your clit. You press into his hand and the sensation spiraling between your hips is the wildest thing you’ve ever felt. 

You lock eyes with Sebastian when Sam moves his mouth to your jaw. They’re still dark with sin, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he watches how Sam’s touching you. A sly smile works its way across your face as an idea hits you. 

You cup Sam’s jaw, kissing him softly. “Will you do something for me?” You whisper against his lips. There’s a pause between you, just the hushed sound of your breathing filling the room. “Will you kiss Sebastian for me?”

“Uh,” he hesitates, cheeks turning pink. He looks up at Sebastian, then back to you. “Like right now?”

“Yeah,” you nod as you reach down to stroke his cock, almost surprised at how hard he is. He sighs, pressing into your hand. 

“Um.” He looks over your face and pauses again. “Okay.” 

You sit up on your elbows and watch as he moves to the end of the bed. The two of them share a look—Sam’s shoulders tense, Sebastian’s brows furrow together. Sam’s throat bobs as he swallows, his chest rising as he draws in a breath, and then he kisses him. They’re a little awkward at first, neither of them quite sure how to move against the other, but your grin grows wider when their demeanor changes. They lean in, sliding their mouths over one another’s with a newfound haste. You reach down and rub yourself, sighing when Sebastian finds his rhythm again. His thrusts are distracted, but the feeling still has you wavering very close to your peak. You move your hips to meet his thrusts, but the thing that pushes you over the edge is Sebastian reaching over to wrap his hand around Sam’s cock. You moan as your legs draw in, trembling as your orgasm ripples across your body. The tension as you clench around Sebastian is almost unbearable. Your breath catches in your throat, the rush that floods your senses is so intense it has you on the brink of tears. Sebastian’s hips jerk against yours once, twice, and then he follows after you, cock pulsing inside you as he comes. 

You take a moment to catch your breath then sit up, leaning forward to press your lips against the tip of Sam’s cock. He groans as a shiver runs through his body, but you grab onto his hip to keep him steady. Sebastian’s fingers brush up against your mouth as his hand slowly moves up and down the length of Sam’s cock. Sam whines when you flatten your tongue against the underside of him. His fingers thread through your hair as Sebastian guides him past your lips, and before you can bring him to the back of your throat, he comes. 

~

Abigail’s working the front counter at Pierre’s the next morning. She’s leaning forward, forearms resting against the counter as she chews on something in her mouth. Thankfully, her eyes are busy on her phone so you have time to quickly duck into the first aisle. You take a deep breath, heat rushing to your face. You’d been avoiding her texts, unsure how to go about explaining what happened last night. Or if you should bother mentioning it at all. 

“Hey,” a voice beside you says. You startle, breath catching in your throat. Abigail looks at you with concern in her blue eyes. “Sorry about last night. I hope you’re not pissed at me.”

“No, it’s cool.” You shake your head, curling a stray hair behind your ear. “It’s whatever.”

Abigail nods as she smiles at you. “How were the boys?”

“What?” You say a bit louder than you mean to. 

She arches a brow. “Like they weren’t weird to you or anything, right?”

Your mouth goes dry and you hope that she can’t hear how loudly your pulse is hammering in your ears. “Oh! Nope. Not weird at all.”

“Oh thank god,” she says, letting out a sigh of relief. “I was worried you wouldn’t have anything to talk about.”

You bite your lip, unsure how to respond. “We didn’t really do a lot of talking.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed ;) lol 
> 
> If you did, then you have [WalnutSparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalnutSparks) to thank for demanding that I write this. You should show her some love and check out her work :)
> 
> Also, random question? I'm thinking of making this into a series of one shots... So let me know if you're into that and I shall make it happen. Thanks again!
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://writersbvne.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/writersbvne)


End file.
